Cyberkid's Fanfics wiki
Welcome to Star Wars and Dragon Ball user 4445 version fanfiction Wikia New wiki name is a collaborative website about your topic that anyone can edit! Star Wars & Drag'on Ball also known as '''''Star Wars V.S Dragon Ball is a fanmade crossover selfmade universe franchise with an alternate campaign turned relational occupation. This is my official fan wiki that i hope it will soon come true. My orginal user name is 4445 and yes i'm the Co-founder and one only editor of this uprising wiki. Warning!: if there's any one who proforms vandalism will be found and blocked.This fan wikia is personal and will be view sourced. ADMINISTRATION: The first administrator of this wiki is user Greatultimateallnew4445 until another later it will become my original account in the future. CONSTRUCTION: Most of every article will be updated and while some will be under deletion (should no be confused with Articles in need of updating on the categories) in the future.Fanarts have been available including various pornography only being the title Buttocks with need of enlarged censorship'' while ignoring the other following articles in need of lackable censorship.Article stubs and contents will also be available including infobox upgrades.Another article in need of updating is ''Human were few statements of racial groups are named from real life and even articles of characters in their racial background.One of the first and only humorus articles is humans are so sexy to were it contains the list of in-universe characters who are carrying sex appeals and to which the article will be ultimately renamed and otherwise there are two categories entitled Sexy Girls and Sexy Boys ''to which all of them also carry humorous jokes of sex appeal.There will be futher interactions in need of support individually by user with the other wikis that are listed below.The soundtrack songs from the real world by real artists can and will set to be remaked for the In-Universe soundtracks but not too often in the series and only some songs.The Images of...menu will appear in the Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z Universe category. A STORY ABOUT A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY AND THE WORLD OF DRAGON BALL HAS NOW MEET INTO A NEW SAGA OF TIME WITH ADVENTURES, WARS, LIFE, LOVE, FUTURES, ANIMALS, GAMES, CHARACTERS, AND MUCH MORE. STORY ABOUT THIS SERIES '' STAR WARS & DRAGON BALL IS A FANMADE REBOOT CROSSOVER WITH GREAT STORY TELLING. Star Wars was made by George Lucas and Dave Filoni with Lucasflims and Dragon Ball 'by Daisuke Nishio and Akira Toriyama with Toei animation and Funimation entertainment. This wiki is the first to be created in a two franchise awesomeness. The story carnation's were made with the differs between the two universes as seen with ''The Beginning as it starts during the events of Dragon Ball and during the Invasion of Naboo. Another topic is the controversial difference with a introducted couple and then the later introduction of the reboosted Grand Army of the Republic. The Animations will look just how the animators made ''Star Wars:The Clone Wars ''but much more realistic 3-D effects. Stories and FanFiction the introduction of new characters and old ones from all series including ''Star Wars: the Clone Wars.' ''and '' Dragon Ball GT. The Story of this self fan wikia contents fan features within the non-canon events and other theories. The four other wikis with Dragon Ball and Star Wars are 1' Star Wars Fanon.'' ''2 Star Wars Fanpedia.'' ''3 Star Wars Darthpedia (Star Wars Humor). '' ''4 Dragonball Fanon Wiki. '' ''5 Ed Edd N' Eddy Z Wiki. '' ''6 Ultimatedeo on Photobuckets (See Fanart) Will Be Updated and Coming Real Soon'' In need of support *Wiki Community Central (For support)' *My Clean PC (For To Avoid PC Malfunction)'' *''My Life (For Recruitment)'' *''Wikipedia: Articles For Deletion (For support)'' *''Wikipedia: Deletion policy (For support)'' *''Wikipedia: Article Protection Policy (For extreme support)'' *''Spokeo (For Recruitment)'' *''Wikipedia: Article Renaming (For support)'' *''Karaoke (Need of missing soundtracks)'' Friended Wikis Star Wars Universe * Wookiepedia * Star Wars Fanon * The Clone Wars Wiki * The Force Unleashed Wiki * Clone Trooper Wiki * Clone Trooper Wiki (remastered version) * Clone Wikia (Clone Troopers) Dragon Ball Universe *Dragon Ball Wiki *Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki *Dragon Ball Updates *Supreme Dragon Ball Wikia *Dragon Ball Fanon Others * Deadliest Fiction Wiki (featuring Dragon Ball and Star Wars medias) * Villains Wiki (featuring Dragon Ball and Star Wars medias) * Heroes Wiki (featuring Dragon Ball and Star Wars medias) * Alien Species Wiki (featuring Dragon Ball and Star Wars medias) CGI Live Action Flims There will possibly be live-action/CGI flims in the series but will short-feature types were the main flim storylines that are already been countered. *''Star Wars & Dragon Ball : The Dark Side Begins'' *''Star Wars & Dragon Ball: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars & Dragon Ball: Shadows of the Dragons'' *''Star Wars & Dragon Ball: Evil Returns [''A Warrior's Fate of the Galaxy] *''Star Wars & Dragon Ball: Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars & Dragon Ball: Heros of the Galaxy [''The Lightside of the Force] Pop Quiz would be awesome if there will be super saiyans in humans? if a story involving romantic changes between this fan character and the common dbz character and later cloned for a new clone army . would all of it be awesome? if the galactic republic fought against the galactic empire ....this would be a good or bad idea. The Battle Between the 21st Nova Corps (Clone Marines) vs the Imperial Marine on Hoth and the epic duel beetween Zack and the reborn Dr.Gero and his slave warriors and a new war between the Republic and the Rebel Alliance against the Empire along with the Shadow Dragons. Another feature battle scene, would it be better if there was a fight between Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine vs SSJ4 Goku? " How many battle droids you have? " " It's Over 9000! " Luke: NOOO! Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOO! Trunks: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bonus Films The series can also concludes parody mimic flims based on real ones as listed. which is why they are named as Bonus Flims. Starship Troopers The Lost World:Jurassic Park Jurassic Park III War of the Worlds Saving Private Ryan King Kong Black Hawk Down '' Mini-Series ''HERE ARE THE MINISODES THAT FEATURES THE EVENTS WITH THE FLIMS. Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z:Soldiers of the Galaxy Soldiers of the Galaxy What Becomes a Broken Heart? Happy Valentine's Day Clones for the Republic Ambush on Saleucami Marry Christmas '' ''Order 66 '' ''In Time Birth of the Republic '' ''Invasion of Earth A New Super Saiyan Elite? '' My Favorite Flims * 'Lord Slug' * 'Super Android 13' * 'Broly-The legendary super saiyan' * 'Bojack Unbound' * 'Bardock-the Father of Goku' * 'Plan to Destory the Saiyans' * 'The History of Trunks' * 'Star Wars Episode I:' * 'Star Wars Episode II:Attack of the Clones' * 'Star Wars Episode III:Revenge of the Sith' * 'Star Wars Episode V:The Empire Strikes Back' * 'Star Wars:Clone Wars' * 'Star Wars:The Clone Wars' '''My Favorite Abilities & Techniques' *'Force Push' *'Force Repulse' *'Ki Blast' *'Angry Kamehameha' *'Burning Attack' *'Force Lighting' *'Force Maelstrom' *'Final Flash' *'Saber Throw' *'Energy Shield' *'Electric Kamehameha' *'Kaio-Ken' *'Final Crash' *'Full Power' *'Heat Dome Attack' *'Quiet Rage' My Favorite Transformations & Power Ups My Favorite Characters Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Latest activity IT WILL BE UPDATED REAL SOON. Category:Browse Category:Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Universe Category:Articles in need of updating